Sweet like Sugar & Black as Coal
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: My 2nd entry for SPNfemslash week, this time with Anna/Ruby 2.0. Anna invites Ruby to a tea party in order to better her relations with her. What chaos will possibly ensue between an angel and a demon? Read on to find out. More info inside. Enjoy.


**Title: **Sweet like Sugar & Black as Coal

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairing: **Anna/Ruby 2.0

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **NC-17 (Just in case)

**Word Count:** 1,141

**Summary: **Set during no specific season. Anna invites Ruby to a tea party in order to better her relations with her, or rather, to eradicate Ruby's hate and get her to like her. What chaos will possibly ensue between an angel and a demon? Read on to find out.

**A/N: **This was written for SPN femslash week, as well as my story "I Know But Cannot Play Your Game". There's so many wonderful pairings out there and I quickly noticed the popularity of Anna/Ruby, which I think are a lovely pairing. I wanted to try an angel and demon relationship at least once, and I think it worked out well. I love to experiment, keep an open mind I always say, but I must make it known that Bela/Ruby 1.0 remains my favorite cause they are just so utterly gorgeous together. Anyway, enjoy.

**Songs Featured: "**Ridiculous Thoughts" ~ The Cranberries & "Hard" ~ Rihanna

**A~fff~R**

_~Twister, oh, I shouldn't have trusted in you_

_Twister, oh, a na na na_

_It's not gonna happen, no_

_You're not gonna make fun of me_

_Happen now, na na na na~_

**A~fff~R**

Anna is jolted out of her wonderful reverie filled with dreams of her one true love, baking melt in your mouth lemon cupcakes with blueberry frosting and chocolate cupcakes with raspberry frosting, when she hears her doorbell ring.

She hurriedly brushes the flour off her hands, very nearly jumping up and down in childish glee, as she heads for the front door, peeking through the hole in the top and nearly screaming in relief at the sight she sees.

Her shaking with nervousness hands slide the door open and unadulterated beauty surrounds her quivering soul.

Then she watches Ruby cross her arms, stare at her in the same exact way she always does, with hate and loathing and exactly what she thinks of Anna, a ridiculous girl with ridiculous thoughts and maybe Anna should have known better.

Anna feels ridiculous standing there, dressed in a cheap apron before a gorgeously leather clad Ruby, her dark hair perfectly curled around her shoulders and it makes Anna want to sing until her voice cracks.

"Nice apron", Ruby tells her, raising her eyebrows in disgust and pushing into the house.

Anna stands there, speechless, wondering if she should just leave Ruby in her house alone even though she was the one who invited her over for the tea party, just because she feels majorly insecure. She can't do that though, she'd never forgive herself.

When she enters the dining room she notices Ruby is already seated at the small table, staring at the small kettle of tea as if it might be poison, and the cookies like she'll break her teeth if she dares to bite into them. Anna can't help but sigh.

She knows what Ruby wants, though she wonders if she should make her ask for it.

"How do you like your coffee?" Anna unties her apron and stuffs it on the shelf beside her.

Ruby glances up at her, looking utterly laughable dressed as she is, all in black and a dark shade of purple, for a tea party. Anna reminds herself why she invited her in the first place though: to better her relations and perhaps cause her feelings to change. In a nutshell, get Ruby to stop hating her for no apparent reason.

It doesn't mean Anna's gonna admit her feelings, she's gonna make sure there's no embarrassing chance of that.

"Black like my heart, sweet cakes."

Sweet cakes? Anna isn't too sure how she feels about that. It sounds a little odd coming from Ruby's mouth.

Anna prepares the coffee and pours it into Ruby's sky blue teacup, plating a few of the cupcakes and settling down at the table across from Ruby, almost afraid to look up because she's getting tired of the unspoken complaints.

The demon bites into one of her chocolate cupcakes and moans. Anna attempts to hide her smile to no avail, nearly choking on her coffee which consists of half sugar.

"You made this?" Ruby asks after taking another bite, her mouth full of chocolaty goodness, dipping a finger into the remainder of her raspberry frosting and placing it in her mouth, humming in pleasure softly.

Anna nods happily and takes a bite of the lemon, moaning as well, her mouth exploding in deliciousness so that Ruby could never deny it. And she didn't, she didn't even try. Her heart beats so loudly in her chest that she feels she might implode, rise up so high out of her vessel.

She doesn't want Ruby to leave, wants to taste her scent mixed with her cupcakes inside her mouth, wants to brush her hair away and unzip her leather jacket, take hold of her and claim her as only an angel could…

"This is actually pretty nice", Ruby takes a sip of her coffee and seems to be admiring the various food adorned on the table, much to Anna's satisfaction and thrill.

"But", she feels the disappointment all too set on sinking in, "why the hell are we having a tea party? Why don't we eat out or something?"

Anna tries to act all nonchalant, shrugging and focusing intensely on the cupcake she's eating, all too aware that Ruby's eyes are on her. Ruby's eyes have been centered on the angel a lot lately, clearly with ill intentions and loathing but still, fixated on her and Anna can't help but feel uncomfortable where she should feel ecstatic.

"It's nice, Anna. It really is."

She looks amazingly up at the demon's smile, wondering if quite possibly anything can go wrong today. Ruby actually looks pleased to be here, eating cupcakes, drinking coffee and inches away from an angel who secretly adores her and cherishes her and wants to spend the rest of her life with her.

Anna is positive that her cheeks blush, that her looking down must give it away even more. Her wings are aching to pull out now, to shield Ruby from even the thought of leaving this house, to contain her whilst she confesses and wins the demon over.

Wish after want after wish after want. The sweet raspberry flavored dreams are endless and becoming increasingly more painful as the angel grows greatly more convinced that they will never take the shape of even a remote reality.

It's not until Ruby lifts herself up off her chair abruptly, reaching for one of the lemon cupcakes with blueberry frosting, that Anna looks up into her mesmerizing eyes. And it's far too late to cast her gaze away.

Anna moans as Ruby's hand accidentally, at least she thinks so, brushes the inside of her leg. She glances up nervously, eyes brimming with confusion at the look the demon is now giving to her, one of lust and there's a minute flicker in her eye that suggests love.

Wait a minute…

And then Ruby flings herself across the table and grabs her, lips pressing forcefully into Anna's unprepared ones and her tongue forcing its way past her lips. Anna's eyes widen in shock and her hands find purchase on Ruby's arms instinctively.

She surprises herself as she unzips and rips the sleeves of the leather jacket down, allowing Ruby to push her to the floor and kissing her just as passionately back.

The demon moans low in her throat and Anna smiles, as well as she can with another mouth within hers, wrapping her snowy white wings around her secret lover, surrounding her with all that she is.

At least she'll never have to dream again.

**A~fff~R**

_~And I want it all_

_It's gonna take more than that_

_Hope that ain't all you got_

_I need it all~_

**A~fff~R**

**FIN**


End file.
